A Tale of Two Cities
Plot Brian accidentally buys some magical bubblegums for the team. After they blows bubble with it, they are teleported to another dimension where everyone is gender swapped. Now, the team must help their gender-swapped selves fighting a strong villain while finding a way to get out. Story We see the gang inside a restaurant (Rocket shapeshifted to a human...duh). Brian comes in running. (Brian): I have some bubblegums for everyone! He puts the bubblegums in the middle of the table, and each person grabbed one. They ate it and blows bubbles, but suddenly the whole team glows white and disappeared. (Random Waiter): HEY! They forgot to pay for the food! Meanwhile... We see the team in front of the restaurant, but it looked a bit different. (Brian): Wait....what? (Tyran): Let's go back in. (They go in) (Random Waitress): If you see yourself but girls, TELL THEM THEY DIDN'T PAY! (Brian): What? (Random Waitress): Well they were eating but suddenly there was this small earthquake and they rushed out. (Brian): ....Whaaaat time is it? HERO TIME! Brian altered his DNA to a Kineceleran and exited the restaurant, with the others following him. Rocket morphs into a polar bear and chased after. (Pyro is in the restaurant, only it doesn't look like Pyro) (Pyro): I need to find him..... (Ship's leather pants started to attract some women, Brian comes back in running and grabbed Shipey, then he rushed outside) (Brian): Lawl.. (outside, Ship opened his hand, and there was a fly on his palm) (Ship): Star, demorph. (Star flew to the ground and demorphed) (Pyro teleports to Ship) (Pyro): SHIP! I NEED SOME HELP FIGHT ORYP! Meanwhile...we see Brian still running as a Kineceleran. He bumped to a large robot. (Brian): Oh...hi. Ship: EPIK! (Brian): DUDE WHAT THE- The robot picked up Brian and squished him. But then a female Tetramand punched it in the face. Rocket: Really? What the heck is a robot and Tetrasapien doing in the middle of town? (Brian): Who fudging know? And it's a Tetramand! Brian managed to get free, altered his DNA to a Vaxasaurian and destroyed the robot. (Tetramand): HEY! I was going to do that! The Tetramand glowed white and becomes a female human. (Brian): O_o (Sub): Whoa, she kinda looks like...you Brian. (Brian): Exactly... Suddenly, a gender-swapped Sub flew down besides Female Brian and whispered something to her ear. (Brian): I wonder what they are talking about... (Sub): Me too. Hey um are you my twin sister or something cause you look awfully like me They are done whispering then turns out around. (Sub): What's cooking good looking? All of a sudden SubZera (Sub's gender-swap) punched Sub in the face. Brina (Brian's gender-swap) did the same. (Brian): OW! WHat the heck? Brian transformed to a Citrakayah and punched back. (Brian): I don't care if I can't hit a girl. (Sub): Hmph. Look I don't want to settle this in violence, but you need to calm down. I sense that you your power is the same as mine, meaning you're also a demigod. (Brian): Or is she you- STOP PUNCHING ME GOSH (Brina): Why should I stop? (Brian): BECAUSE Brian transformed to a Sonorosian and sonic screamed at her. Then he cloned multiple times, and the clones jumped on her. (Brian): Hmpf. (SubZera): H-How did- Actually I sense you're a demigod too. Sub and SubZera engage in battle. (Sub): (Sub): Tell me, did you're...mother, ever died when you were 12? (SubZera): *GASP* HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! (Brian): I think she's yo- FOR THE LAST TIME STOP PUNCHING ME Brina transformed to a Tetramand and picked up Brian, who is still a Sonorosian. (Brian): -_- I hate you. (Brina): kk. (Sub): Enough! Sub uses his power to blow away the two girls. (SubZera): Ugh! (Brian): Yeah, ikr? (Brina): Aw shut up. Brina transformed to a To'kustar and shoots a cosmic ray at Sub. (Sub): I warned you... Sub takes the cosmic ray and deflects it back at Brina. (Sub): Will you both listen to us just once?! (Brian): IKR? (Brina): Hmpf...fine. (Sub): Brian YOU start explaining it. (Sub): I feel tired. (Brian): Fine...um....HEY LOOK A DISTRACTION (Brina): WHERE?! Brian transformed to a To'kustar and picked up the team, then he runs away. (Brina): ._. (Rocket):Man, that was weird. (A black panther jumps from a rooftop onto Brian, but he grabbed the panther and throws him away, then he altered his DNA back to a human) (Brian): What the nuts!? (A cheeta runs from one of the alleys and urns into a To'kustar and slammed down on the heroes.) (Brian): Well two people can play that! (Brian altered his DNA to a To'kustar and wrestled the other To'kustar. He pins the other To'kustar to the ground and starts punching him in da face, then he shoots a cosmic ray at him) (Brian): Meh. (Shop female counterpart kicked Ship in the groin) (Ship transformed into Yami Ship) Sierra: I don't think this is a fair fight! I mean, boys can't hurt girls! (Rocket): They can, its just that they shouldn't. Plus, they started it. And... who are you exactly? (a trashcan his Rocket on the head and Rocket morphs into a To'kustar and wrestles with Brian and the other To'kustar. The Other To'kustar fainted.) (Brian): Hmph. Category:Roleplay